Memories of Phantasm
by Ame no Ryuubi
Summary: What would happen if a young Naru Uzumaki was transported to the eastern wonderland Gensokyo? What changes to the continuum shift would this bring? What other chaos would her being able to manipulate borders add to the fold?


Her name was Naru Uzumaki, she was a quiet child often playing with herself than others also not really going out to explore the village or to play. Though there was a reason for this you see she was a hated child, a pariah to the village hidden in the leaves otherwise known as Konohagakure or just Konoha. You see there was a beast of great power sealed inside her the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox the strongest bijuu that the elemental nations knows today.

This is due to the fact that the ten tailed demon was just a myth people passed down and often thought of as nothing more but a fantasy. She was often attacked by the villagers for any reason they could think of from being there or her somehow being the fault of their misfortunes. In the entire village there were few who would willingly care for her one being the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He often thought of her as a granddaughter though he had a hard time showing it since he was constantly busy. One day though she left her apartment that was given to her by the old man, the third Hokage. Though she did not do this of her own volition she was forced to leave since the villagers had enough of her in their village and decided to kill her.

So they torched her apartment and started chasing her through the streets. When she turned and reached a dead end. The villagers plus a few ninja that hated her closed in planning on blocking the only route of escape in their eyes.

'This was it.' She thought. She was going to die now without really accomplishing anything.

The only thought running through her head was that she didn't want to die, she wanted to live she had much larger dreams she wanted to accomplish such as becoming a ninja. She thought about finally, maybe getting someone to respect her and treat her as a friend.

Right when they were going to kill her they were forced to stop, as a large star shaped barrier was covering her protecting her from all that tried to attack her. Naru didn't know what happened but she wished for them to stop attacking her and then the barrier appeared.

Maybe if she wished to get away, she could? So with that thought in mind a large gap appeared underneath her, that was a dark purple in color, with a large multitude of bright red eyes inside giving it a sinister appearance and at the end of the gap was two orange ribbons tied at each end.

With that done, she fell into the gap which then quickly closed after her leaving behind a confused mob. Until suddenly one member of the mob screamed out, "the demon brat is gone!" They thought they had killed the Kyuubi. A lone Anbu who was tasked on watching young Naru disappeared in a swirl of leaves to tell the Hokage.

There was one person who was watching all of this with a keen eye. After all it's not every day that one finds a possible relative with the same abilities. Though, when she saw what they were doing to this young girl she got angry, "how dare they do this to a young girl!"

This person was one Yukari Yakumo, she had dark golden eyes, long blond hair she also carried around a pink parasol and wore a pink and purple dress, with a pink mob cap that had a thin red ribbon tied in the front.

Without a single word of where she was going to her house mates. She left in a large gap not unlike the one Naru had accidently opened up but with red ribbons instead of orange. Stepping in she quickly appeared to where Naru was and grabbed her gently carrying her in a bridal style. She then left the boundary world for her own.

After stepping out of the boundary with Naru in her arms she took time to look at her. She was small for her age with long blond hair that was matted and tangled from running away from the mob that was chasing her.

She wore a simple white dress that was ripped in numerous places and dirtied by the dirt and grime from when she was trying to escape from the mob. Looking at her Yukari did something that most people who knew her would consider out of character for her.

She promised that she would never allow someone to harm her again. While examining her, she noticed a seal on the girl's stomach that seemed to house or hold back a strong fox like entity that she decided was probably malevolent that would do more harm than good.

So with that in mind, she went to the first place she could think of that could remove the spirit without harming the girl. She quickly opened up another gap and stepped in with it closing quickly behind her. She stepped out gently, a moment later at the Hakurei Shrine home of Gensokyo's legendary shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei.

"Reimu-san, I need a favor from you." Yukari yelled as she walked up to shrine, while having Naru floating in a gap.

"OI, Yukari how many times have I told you that you can't just gap here whenever you want. I am busy you know." Reimu said.

"Calm down, I am not here to cause trouble or to bug you today. I need a favor." Yukari responded.

"What kind of favor." Reimu called out, as she was walking out of the shine.

Reimu was known for a lot of things being lazy, was one of them but she when she heard that Yukari needed a favor she went out as fast as she could.

Since it must be something big if Yukari herself needed help in doing something since most of the time Yukari was able to do it herself. With those thoughts in mind Reimu stepped outside to see Yukari and what the big favor she needed was.

As she stepped outside to see Yukari she instantly noticed the young child floating in the gap next to her. So with a slight idea of what Yukari wanted her to do.

"Does the child have anything to deal with this favor, and what is wrong with her." Reimu asked.

"Sadly yes the child is the main reason for this favor you see, she was almost killed by some humans in her village outside of the boundary before I rescued her." Replied Yukari.

"Before you ask why the main reason I know this is because I saw it happening when I was looking out to see what the outside world is up to. She managed to open a gap, Reimu meaning she has some abilities like me or if I am correct we are related in some way." Yukari continued.

While processing what Yukari said, Reimu stopped mid thought and screamed "WAIT YOU MEAN SHE CAN MANIPULATE BORDERS LIKE YOU?!"

"If I am correct in my theory than yes she will be able to do anything that I can with enough time and practice dealing with the manipulation of boundaries." Yukari stated.

This is my first story so it would be greatly appreciated if you can leave a review on how I can better improve upon it would be nice. Also please dont flame if at all possible. If you have a idea you think would be nice to see and or add or just have a pairing idea from either touhou or naruto leave a review and I will answer as soon as possible. Also I am attending school so I will not be able to update quickly and or often but I will update as soon as I can thank you.


End file.
